ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest:Find the Moving Island
Objectives Verify the existence of the Moving Island. Summary "This... and... that... All guys... are distrustful. Makes me a braggart. you have a problem? I haven't seen you before. Are you a traveler? If so, then you may have seen many marvelous things from near and far. I'm sure you'll probably be interested in my story. All the villagers are blockheads, so they treat me like an idiot. me. Good, I have been thinking that I should tell you this story from the start. You seem to have spent only a few days here. Have you ever heard about the Moving Island? In Moskovia, a story is handed down from our ancestors, like legends. It is said that there is an island which sometimes moves, not far out at sea. But, nobody has seen this island before. So few people have believed the legend. Actually, I thought that it might be a kind of old story... nothing more. But then... I saw... the Moving Island! Surprised? Right... It is so surprising. Frankly, you don't believe any of this story, either. I saw the island from the middle of the village's south shore. At first, I doubted my eyes. I have never heard that the island really existed here, even though I have lived here all my life! I tried to go up to look at it from higher ground, but the island receded and disappeared... back to the sea. island doesn't appear again? If it does, one might just think that they've looked at an apparition. But a few nights ago... Finally, the island appeared in front of me again, while I was driving my ship to go home. At that time, I tried to get near the island again, slowly, but it disappeared... beyond the sea once more. It was then I couldn't help but finally believe in the existence of the Moving Island! Surely this must be a great discovery! Don't you think?? Doesn't your heart shout out in hopes of adventuring out to the island? I haven't given up yet! Certainly it'll appear again right in front of us! And on that day, I'll definitely go up to that island... and verify it with my own eyes! Clearly, I want to prove the existence of that island to everyone... If the island appears again, I should certify its identity. Would you like to try it? The best way to find the island is by direct contact with a ship in the sea. Me? Of course, I have a ship. Such as I am, a fisherman... Ah, you do? You need... a ship? Hm... too bad. I can't lend my ship to you... But maybe Mr. Ibanoff can lend his ship to you. He likes going around adventuring like me. He seems to enjoy his youth... Mr. Ibanoff also traveled and adventured all over the world, like you, so he might understand your sentiments well. If you want to find the island by ship, go to Mr. Ibanoff and ask for a favor." Rewards Ending 1= *100,000 Base EXP *1 Old Purple Box *Access to Okrestnosti of Moskovia |-| Ending 2= *70,000 Base EXP *1 Old Navy Box *Access to Okrestnosti of Moskovia |-| Ending 3= *50,000 Base EXP *1 Old Navy Box *Access to Okrestnosti of Moskovia Completion Aleksay III: "Oh. You've come back... Hm. Did you find something to bring to me from the whale island? Did you bring the instrument? A Gooselri? Which only exists on the whale island? Let's see. Oh... Is this instrument... a Gooselri...?" Prime Minister Dmitree: "Actually, Tsar, I believe it is called a Gusli." Aleksay III: "Oh. Prime Minister, is this the correct instrument from the legends, then?" Prime Minister Dmitree: "I can't be sure, but this is definitely an instrument never seen in our lands before." Aleksay III: "Hm, this is also my first time seeing this kind of musical instrument. So mysterious... Hey! Can you play it?"" Ending 1=I learned how to play it at Whale Island. Aleksay III: "Oh! Oh! You can play it! Play it right away. I wonder about its sound." When the music of the Gusli is played, all the people in the Tsar's palace fall in with the tune. Aleksay III: "Oh! I can't hear without tears. That's a sad tune." Prime Minister Dmitree: "That's right, Tsar. I have never heard such a sad tune as this. Kh-huk. Sniff." Aleksay III: "Huk... You. Give a big prize to this traveler!" Prime Minister Dmitree: "Hukhuk... Sniff. How can I reward this?" Aleksay III: "I can leave this matter in your hands. Give a proper prize to whom has shown me a great story and beautiful music." Prime Minister Dmitree: "I express thanks to you on behalf of our dear Tsar and all the people in his palace. I wll reward your efforts in the name of the Tsar." |-| Ending 2=can't play it. Aleksay III: "Um... That's too bad. I see... Will I ever believe... Thanks for your efforts. Hey, Prime Minister, reward this traveler." Prime Minister Dmitree: "How can I reward the traveler? Aleksay III: "I leave the matter in your hands; it's up to you. I will take a break." Prime Minister Dmitree: "The Tsar didn't take pleasure in your story, as I expected. However, I regard your efforts... and I reward you. Take this." |-| Ending 3=can play. Aleksay III: "You can play it! Good, play it right away! Um... What is this? Do you mock me? You are so impudent... You...!" Prime Minister Dmitree: "Tsar... Calm down, please. If you are quick to anger by such a lowly person, it will become a problem of prestige for you." Aleksay III: "Agh... I agree with you. You. Give a proper prize to the adventurer and send them on their way." Prime Minister Dmitree: "How can I re... reward...?" Aleksay III: "I order you instead, Prime Minister, to make this poor player disappear from the front of my eyes, right now." Prime Minister Dmitree: "You should be grateful for the Tsar's mercy... impudent traveler... I regard your efforts... and I reward you. Take this and leave." External Links *iRO Wiki Find the Moving Island Find the Moving Island